¿De verdad me quieres?
by Sasha Malfoy
Summary: Ste fic tene cada vez mas fans.Amor, pasion, aventura, dragones, seres maravillosos, peligros,deseo, mentiras y muchos mas..CAPITULO 8888888888888888888888888888888888888
1. Comenzando a odiarte

Capitulo 1:

Hermione Granger, una preciosa muchacha de 22 años , de esbelto y sereno porte, delgada,de estatura media, cabellos castaños, y unos cautivadores ojos dorados, viajaba en un carruaje en direccion a una colonia alemana,donode la esperaba su prometido, al cual aun no conocia , pues en los años transcurridos entre 1850 y 1900, era costumbre que el padre de familia casase a su hija con un hombre de alta alcurnia(de dinero),para asi elebar el nivel de categoria familiar.

La mayoria de las ocasiones, las muchachas como Hermione estaban encantadas de poder casarse con alguien que les asegurase el bienestar y la plenituz , y con el cual pudiesen formar una familia , sin importarles otra cosa que su propio beneficio. Sin embargo , Hermione no era como todas esas muchachas "analfabetas insatisfechas" como ella les llamaba.Ella creia en el amor verdadero, en sus consecuencias y beneficios de este, y no estaba dispuesta a tolerar casarse con un sotero aleman desbordado de bienes. Eso no era lo que ella queria.

-No acepto esta situacion, es mas , no me pienso mover de aqui, si algun dia me caso sera por amor a un hombre, no por capricho!-gritaba hermione a viva voz en su casa mientras su padre no hacia mas que recoger las pertenencias de su hija ,esparcidas por el piso.

-Tu haras lo que yo te diga, y si digo que te casasa, te casas y punto!

-Pero es que acaso mis sentimientos no cuentan, es q soy un objeto que se pueda vender por dinero?

-Deja de decir estupideces.Acorde con el señor Lucius Malfoy quehoy seria la pedida de tu mano, y hoy sera, ademas, el señor Draco Malfoy te gustara, me handcho que es todo un galan y queconquistas no le faltan en su lista, pero tu seras la ultima que pueda conquistar, asi que andando, sube al carruaje de una buena vez!-le dijo su padre totalmente exasperado.

-No...-dijo Hermione en voz baja , pues sabia que su padre se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad, y eso no era buena señal.

-Que has dicho?

-Que no me voy- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, pues, aunque sabia que su lucha , desde que comenzo estaba perdida, no desistiria en su empeño,y al ver que su padre se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del brazo, se agarro fuertemente a la barandilla de la escalera y comenzo a gritar, sin embargo, esto no sirvio de nada , pues su padre era mucho mas fuerte, y consiguio arrancarla de los barrotes.

-Dejame, si me caso con el hare que su unico deseo sea divorciarse de mi!

-Jaja, gracias por el aviso hija, mantendre informados a los Malfoy de tus banales intenciones, jaja.

Asi , el señor Grager y su hija partieron rumbo a la casa de los Malfoy. Seria un viaje largo, de dos dias por lo menos.Pero , para Hermione, ese viaje tenia una ventaje. Como ella adoraba leer, y habia leido tantos libros de viajes, tendria la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos lo que sus libros no podian mostrarle.

Podia observar paisajes donde los oscuros bosques verdosos poseian la cálida luz del otoño, y en los cuales las hojas superiores de los altos arboles posein ya un tono amarillento, que daba la sensacion de que el sol los acariciaba.

Habia pasado lo que para ella fue un largo dia de traqueteos molestos del carruaje, de almoadones incomodos, de dormir mal y de casi no comer debido a las nauseas que sentia al no haber hecho ni siquiera un solo parada en el camino. Llevaban mas de lamitad del recorrido hecho, un dia y 8 horas.Ella poseia un aspecto blanquecino excesivamente palido que le resaltaba terriblemente el rojo natural de sus labios y el color de sus ojos, pero a su parecer, era lo que mas se asemejaba a un muerto en esos momentos...

-Mejor, a ver si le desagrado al niñito mimado de Lucius y me manda de vuelta en uncarruaje decente que corra mas q esta cosa de vuelta a casa.

Mientras iba cavilando en sus pensamientos, de repente el carruaje freno de golpe, y tanto su padre como ella oyeron ruidos de cargas que caian al suelo sin miramiento, de pistones, de un gran bullicio de gente...

-Quedate aqui, es mejor que no te vean...-dijo su padre mientras salia del carruaje con una pistola a manao.

Pasaron unos minutos,cuando, de repente, oyo a su padre hablando con unos hombres a los cuales no reconocia, asi que se asomo un poco a traves de la ventana y observo.

Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de unos 50 años , mas o menos de la estatura de su padre, con un melena, en su opinion, demasiado larga para un hombre. Era muy rubio, y su mirada era fria y casi perturbadora.Portaba una elegante tunica de terciopelo verde oscuro y llevaba un sombrero en su mano. Al parecer su padre habia guardado el arma y en esos momentos parecia hablar amigablemente con ese sujeto.

Hermione presintio que habia alguein mas en esa reunion, y sus dudas fueron dispadas cuando aquel hombre giro su cabeza y hablo a alguien que estaba a su lado, el cual no conseguia ver.

Continuo intentando oir la conversacion cuando, de repente, noto que la puerta de su carruaje se abria y por ella entraba y exquisitamente atractivo joven, que poseia un porte de elegancia sublime , una cabellera platinada cortada a la altura de la espalda( demasiado larga¬¬), y que llevaba consigo un capa negra que lo cubria casi por completo, la cuel solo dejaba entrever una vestimenta del mismo tono que constaba de camisa y pantalon.

El chico entro y se posiciono justo delante de la muchacha, a la cual ni siquiera se habia parado a observar, mientras ella no sabia que hacer ante una situacion tan confusa, cuando, de repente, el carruaje comenzo a moverse, y la muchacha intento abrir la puerta pues su padre aun estaba abajo , pero esto fue inutil...

-Quien es usted? que hace aqui?oiga si no me contesta le juro que gritare...dijo Hermione totalmente alterada.

-Grite...dijo el muchacho con indiferencia.

-Pero quien se ha creido usted para hablarme asi, quiero que pare este carruajo inmediatamente!-dijo ella anonadada con la actitud del joven.

-Eso no es posible.

-A no? y eso por que?.

-Por que no soy yo el que conduce...dijo el muchacho un tanto exasperado de los gritos de la muchacha.

-Exigo saber en este instante su nombre y que se supone que esta pasando...dijo hermione intentando abrir la puerta, aunque no sabia bien para que , pues el carruaje estaba en marcha.

En ese momento el chico levnto la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hablasen de esa manera y no iba a tolerarlo.Normalmente el era el que hablaba a la gente asi.

-Ja , no se por quien me ha tomado pero...pero no puedo seguir hablando. Ante el tenia a la mujer mas bella que jamas hubiese conocido.Sus ojos le llamaron la atencion de manera unica, y estos resaltaban y parecian brillar aun mas gracias a su vestido amarillo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y este le caia en ondas por toda la espalda, y esos labios...

Por otra parte , ella pudo observar esa mirada del color de la sangre de unicornio que la cautivo de sobremanera.

-Eee...mi nombre es Draco Malfoy...usted es Hermione...Granger no es asi?...supongo que sabra que en una semana nos casaremos...

-Eeeeee...Hermione no era capaz de decir una frase coerente. Ese muchacho no aparentaba tener los 30 años que su padre le dijo,aparte era mucho mas atractivo de lo que jamas se hubiese imaginado, por no hablar de esos ojos...pero en estaba pensandp, este era el individuo con el que se tenia que casar!debia de estar sumamente enfadada con el por permitir algo asi , debia, pero no podia...-si,Granger...

Los dos se encontraban un tanto perdidos ante la situacion que se les habia presentado, pero ella no iba a dejar que su padre ganase tan facilmente.

-Aun esta por ver...dijo ella mirando por la ventana como se oscurecia el cielo.

-A que se refiere?...dijo el chico perdido.

-A que no me voy a casar con alguien que no conozco en absoluto y del que no estoy enamorada.

-Bueno, eso es facilmente solucionable...tenemos una semna para conocernos...enamorate..dijo el chico en tono burlon.

La chica abrio los ojos desmesuradamente. Pero quien se creia ese prepotente?.Valeque sea tremendamente atractivo y que seguramente las muchachas se le tiren a los pies cda vez que el las roza y que...pero que digo? es un idiota!

-Sinceramente, no le veo el tipo de hombre que quiere un matrimonio estable...al contrario, creo que le gusta bastante ir de flor en flor...dijo ella con una picara sonrisa en el rostro, la cual el le devolvio...

-Eso era en mis tiempos jovenes, ahora busco la estabilidad, y satisfacer los deseos de mi padre, y este es su deseo, asi que yo cumplo lo que el me ordena.

-Herencia?

-Como dice?

-Digo que si le ha amenazado con quitarle de su testamento si no se casa conmigo?supongo queuna suculenta herencia debe ser tentadora para alguien como...usted... dijo en tono despectivo.

-Alguien como...yo,jajajaja , permitame preguntarle que quiere decir porque no comprendo...es que acasole parezcode otra especie o algo?jajajaja

-Puede ser...

En ese momento el chico supo que si tenia que vivir con alguien como ella , no iba a ser tarea facil "domesticarla". No parecia un chica corriente, tenia salida para todos sus comentarios, parecia un tanto arrogante, y eso le encantaba. Era un hombre de los que se enfrentaban a retos dificiles, y ese parecia serlo mas de lo que esperaba.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando llegaron a la mansion Malfoy. Hermione estaba completamente dormida en el asiento del carruaje mientras Draco la observaba con detenimiento.

-Señor ya hemos llegado...dijo el cochero que habia abierto la puerta del carruaje minutos después de estacionarlo justo enfrente de la casa-ohhhh, vaya, la señorita aun duerme...

-Traquilo, yo me encargo de ella

Dicho esto , Draco abrio de par en par la puerta del carruaje, se inclino hacia delante y la cogio en brazos.Salio del carruaje y se dirigio directamente a su habitacion, puesto que su padre, en un "descuido" no le habia asignado habitacion alguna a la muchacha,asi que como sabia que su padre no tardaria en llegar pues iban tras ellos, entro en su cuarto y la coloco en su cama, la arropo y entro en el baño a refrescarse un poco del largo viaje.

En ese momento Hermione desperto.No se habia dado cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto porque aun estaba muy adormilada y cansada, asi que para despejarse un poco, como hacia siempre, se dirigio hacia " su cuarto de baño", y cuando abrio la puerta vio algo que la dejo sin habla...era la cosa mas enorme que habia visto en su vida...pero como no se lo esperabadio un grito ahogadoy dio un salto hacia atras.No era posible, desde cuando su cuarto de baño se habia convertido en un impresionante armario-habitacion?(jajajaja, que mal pensados sois!¬¬)

Habia trajes de hombre perfectamente ordenados y colgados en perchas suspendidas en el aire.

Era un cuarto de madera de roble, muy bonito, pero no era lo unico que llamaba la atencion del lugar.Poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta y observo el enorme espacio que se extendio ante sus ojos, era un hermoso cuarto , arreglado de manera clasica y muy elegante, en tonos roble osuro, con dos grandes ventanales a ambos lados de la espaciosa cama matrimonial acoplada en el centro del mismo.Poseia, ademas, una mesa del mismo material que el resto de los muebles, con un bonito candelabro de color plata con ribeteados en verde.

Sin embargo lo que mas le sorprendio de la habitacion era el extraño ruido de fondo que se oia.Era como agua...de repente el ruido ceso, y un mimento despues aparecio Draco tras una puerta del cuarto con una toalla negra en su cintura , su pelo mojado y pequeñas gotitas de agua por todo su cuerpo.

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, sin embargo el parecia de lo mas tranquilo.Al parecer veia muy normal esa situación.

En ese mismo momento Hermione cayo en la cuenta.Esa era la mansión Malfoy, y al parecer ese era el cuarto de Draco , puesto que no habia otra explicación posible al haecho de que el se estuviera dando un ducha en ese mismo cuarto donde ella habia estado durmiendo durante...cuanto tiempo?y como habia llegado ahí?

-Oiga usted! Porque estoy aqui? en este cuarto, y porque esta usted asi...con esa...esa...toalla...y que se supone que hago yo aqui!...grito hermione alejandose de el a con cada palabra que decia pues el se le estaba acercando peligrosamente.

-Tranquila , Granger...esta en mi cuarto...la he traido aqui porque aun no le han asignado una habitacion y pensaba que seria conveniente no despertarla despues del largo viaje que ha hecho... dijo el de lo mas tranquilo mientras desviaba su camino hacia la puerta , la abria y decia...-Puede esperar en el salon si lo desea...o prefiere quedarse a comtemplar mi perfecto fisico mientras me arreglo?...Añadio al ver que Hermione estaba completamente estatica , pegada a la pared del cuarto.

-No gracias¬¬, prefiero estar en cualquier lugar menos encerrada con usted respirando su mismo aire...y con esto se fue, no sabia hacia donde exactamente, pero podia suponer que el salon no estaria del todo lejos de alli.

HOLA AMORES, Q TL STAIS?OS GUSTO EL FIC?

PLIS DEJAD UN REVIEWS CON VUETRA OPINIÓN. CADA 30 REVIEWS SUBO NUEVO CAPITULO OK?

P.D.:plisssssssssssssss , si teneis alguna sugerencia sobre el fic escribirla tb . O proponerme finales alternativos.PERDON X LA FALTA DE TILDES XRO NO AY GANAS D PONERLAS...JEJEJEJE.OS KMMMMMM


	2. Entre puertas

VALE, VALE, YA SE Q DIJE Q ESPERARIA A LS 30 REVIWS,XRO MIS AMIGS M AN PEDIDO QUE LO CONTINUE YA, Q NO AGUANTAN LA INTRIGA, ASI Q YO SIGO.DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSS, Y PASENSE POR: "E LAS SOMBRAS DE MI PASADO", Q STA TENIENDO UNA BUENA ACOGIDA. GRACIAS.

Capitulo 2:

-2 horas! Dos horas llevo paseándome por esta maldita casa enorme que no tiene fin!.Donde demonios esta la entrada!...gritaba Hermione al aire pues estaba bastante cansada de toparse con un sin fin de puertas cerradas, pasillos y galerias con una decoración de lo mas sobrio, donde los colores verdosos destacaban entre la madera y el mármol esparcido con elegancia .

Hermione caminaba por un largo y oscuro pasillo con enormes ventanas en un costado, que dejaban filtrar la luz de la luna, aunque ya pronto ameneceria.Se paro a observar el paisaje en el que se encontraba inmersa y un suspiro de resignación salio de sus labios.Oscuridad y mas oscuridad era lo unico que percibia por cualquier lugar donde mirase.

Decidio sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana que tenia enfrente y esperar a que alguien la encontrase , aunque lo veia prácticamente imposible, pero entonces escucho un ruido proveniente de la parte de atrás del pasillo.Se quedo hierática, sin apenas respirar e intento ocultarse tras la pared de su espalda, pero el voluptuoso vestido no se lo permitia...-y encima amarillo!...pensaba, aunque la verdad es que no sabia muy bien si debia esconderse o dejar que la encontrasen, pero ella nunca se fio de los pasillos oscuros con ruidos extraños...jeje.

En ese momento, aparecio casi delante de ella un pequeña muchachita de unos 8 años , totalmente rubia, con los ojos grisosos pero tirando a azulados, y portaba un bonito vestino de gala.

-Eres Hermione no, mi hermano te esta buscando como loco, dice que no puede creer que seas tan torpe...jijijiji.

-¬¬ y quien es tu hermano si puede saberse?...que pregunta tan estupida he hecho!es mas que obvio, xd(penso)

-Drakito, aunque el prefiere que le diga Draco a secas, dice que es mas propio de su edad, jijiijiji.

-Ammmmmmmmm, asi que Draco...(jeje ya tengo algo con que molestarle por si surge la ocasión...Drakito,jaja)...Pues dile a tu hermanito que si no tuviera una casa tannnnn grande y tan llena de ostentosas puertas cerradas,no me hubiese perdido, y tambien dile que es un mal educado , que va dándoselas de caballero andante, pero que no es mas que un grosero que no es capaz de acompañar a una dama!

-Dama, yo no veo ninguna...dijo una voz de hombre a espaldas de Hermione...

Por favor Sira, dejanos a solas, y avisa al padre de Hermione y a su recien llegada madre que ya pueden marcharse.

-Claro Drakito!

-Mi madre? Ha venido hasta aquí?para que?como? pero si ella estaba totalmente en contra de esta situación!

-Al parecer a cambiado de opinión...No parece que vaya a ser facil convivir contigo.Escucheme bien Granger, yo no soy un hombre que se deje manejar por mujer alguna.A partir de ahora me obedecera en lo que le ordene como esposa mia que va a ser en un semana,y no quiero protestas de ningun tipo. Quiero que seas lo mas formal y modesta que sepas, sobre todo antes los ojos de los frecuentes invitados que vendran a esta casa y ademas...

-Espera, espera, espera...lo primero de todo, no esta en mi naturaleza ser la esclava de nadie ni acatar ordenes.Segundo, soy todo lo formal que usted no es y se comportarme ante los ojos de los demas, que al perecer es lo unico que le importa, y tercero

-Y tercero, no quiero que vuelva a interrumpirme de nuevo de acuerdo?.La conversación a finalizado.Vamos a la cama , es tarde, pronto amanecera, y ni una palabra mas!...dijo el al ver que la chica volvia a abrir la boca.

Idiota...dijo Hermione por lo bajo, y lo siguió por pasillos y escaleras hasta que se pararon delante de una puerta grande( como todo en esa casa).

Llegaron a la entrada principal de la casa, donde miles de puertas se abrian ante sus ojos.

-Es por aquí, sigueme.

-Esta casa no es normal! Es enorme, impresionantemente grande, no creo que me habitue a vivir en un lugar como este. Es excesivo , muy recargado no estoy acostumbrada a esta...vulgaridad!.

-Bulgaridad?jajajaja, esto es todo menos vulgar.Vamos entra.

Entro en una sala muy grande, con una decoración calida y una gran chimenea rodeada de pequeñas florecitas verdosas, que salian de su interior.

Alli puedo ver, sentado en un sillon verde oscuro, al mismo hombre que habia visto hablar con su padre.

-Vaya, vaya, eres mas hermosa de lo que tus padres me comentaron.Supongo que sabras perfectamente la razon por la que tus padres te casan con mi hijo no?

-Lo siento , señor, pero no tengo ni la mas remota idea.

-Oh, Draco, es que no le has explicado...?.

-No padre.

-Bien entonces os dejo solos para que aclareis las cosas jusntos.Cuando termineis, Draco, ya sabes, ..., no me desobedezcas.

-No padre.

Con esto se fue , dejando a los dos muchachos solos en el cuarto , mirándose a los ojos sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Y bien?.

-Como que y bien?.

-Pues que que es eso que tienes que decirme?.

-Ah! Si claro, tu cuarto...

-No, no mi cuarto no, la boda, por que...?

-En realidad es nuestro cuarto pero bueno...

-Por que no me has contado que hay un motivo para esta boda, yo creia que era de conveniencia, que me estas...COMO!-dijo Hermione tras darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, mientras el muchacho se dirigia de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

-Vienes?

-No! Como que nuestro cuarto!-gritaba Hermione mientras subia las escaleras de dos en dos agarrandose el vestido y lograba alcanzarlo , cogiendolo po la camisa ( negra...me encanta l negro en los niños:by la autora...jaja).

El chico se volvio y quedaron viéndose de frente, con sus narices rozando.

-Es nuestro porque ambos dormiremos en el.

-Ni lo sueñes, dormire en el suelo antes que compartir una cama contigo.Ni siquiera estamos casados!aunque si lo estuviéramos tampoco lo haria.

-Bien, en ese caso dormiras en el suelo.

Y con esto siguió su camino hacia delante, seguido de una Hermione con sed de venganza.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Draco abrio la puerta y le indico a Hermione con la cabeza que entrase.

-Despues de ti...Drakito.

-¬¬no me llames asi, eso solo se lo permito a mi hermana, no es un nombre para alguien como yo...

-Oh! Es verdad, alguien tan...varonil, tan...caballero...jajajaja , es verdad, quizas te pega mas algo asi como...Drakipooh...jajajaja-dijo ella mientras, lentamente, se iba acercando hasta el , poniendo una de sus manos apoyada en el marco de la puerta, cerca de su cara, y con la otra rozaba sus mejillas , las cuales se habian vuelto rosaceas por momentos.

-Normalmente soy yo el que acorrala a las mujeres indefensas contra las paredes-dijo el mientras ponia una mano en su cintura, y con la otra la rodeaba por debajo de los brazos y la alzaba.

-Que haces, suéltame- dijo ella mientras, el la llebaba hasta la cama y la soltaba sin ningun tipo de miramiento-eres un bestia sabes!

-Que lado prefieres?-dijo el , mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

-Por favor, cambiate en el baño, que para eso esta!-dijo ella mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Este es mi cuarto, y como es costumbre, me cambio donde quiero.Ahí tienes mi pijama.Hasta que te compremos nuevas ropas, pontelo.

-Nuevas ropas? Ya tengo las mias.

-Precisamente por eso.

Minutos depues,Hermione aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintio que alguien se sentaba en la cama y tras esto se tumbaba, cogiendola por la cintura.

-Sueltame-dijo destapándose los ojos.Aun estoy vestida!.

-Eso tiene facil solucion!.

-Pervertido...-dijo ella saliendo rapidamente de la cama.

Fue al baño y se puso el pijama DE Draco, el cual olio a hierva buena. Le encantaba ese olor. Tras esto fue a acostarse, pero no se iba a meter en la cama. Ella habia dicho que no lo haria y no lo hizo. Cogio unas toallas del baño y las puso en una sillas.Aproximo otra silla y, tras tirar de una de las mantas de la cama de Draco, se echo en ellas y se tapo.

-Que haces-dijo el con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-intento dormir.

-Vamos...ahí hace mucho frio y vasa estar incomoda.Vuelve a la cama.

-Ni hablar, no pienso dormir contigo.

-Como quieres, pero ya vendras suplicante .

-Idiota...

-Te he oido...

Y con eso comenzo lo que seria para ella una larga noche de incomodas posturas y de frio casi polar.

Eran las 5:30 de la noche cuando escucho un ruido tremendo y vio como Draco saltaba de la cama , la cogia por la cintura, le tapaba la boca y la metia con el en la cama.

-Hazte la dormida!-le susurro en el oido.La abrazo fuerte y la pego a el, mientras Hermione pudo ver como de debajo de la cama sacaba su varita y la ponia en ristre.

De repente la puerta se abrio,y tras ella entro alguien que , a partir de ese momento se convertiria en el mayor rival de Draco.

-Jajajajaja, vamos Draco no te hagas el dormido, te conozco bien, es que no me das un abrazo?


	3. Celos, que va, para nada

ME ALEGRO DE QUE ESTE FIC ESTE GUSTANDO.LA VERDAD ES QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTOS DOS QUE STOY SCRIBIENDO, PRETENDO EMPEZAR OTRO, PERO ME GUSTARIA Q M DEJASEIS VUESTRAS OPINIONES SOBRE COMO KEREIS Q SEA EL PROXIMO.GRACIAS.

Capitulo 3:

-Tu!que haces aquí?-dijo Draco levantándose de la cama de un salto y casi tirando al suelo a Hermione.

-He venido a verte...

-No quiero que vengas Zabini, te lo adverti hace tiempo.Fuera de mi casa-dijo Draco totalmente sulfurado y fuera de si.

-Vaya, asi que esta es tu...prometida...es que ya no es pura?jajajaja...ya te has acostado con ella?se irresistible, pero pudiste esperar una semana...-dijo Blaise mirando a Hermione con fuego en los ojos.

Ante esto, Draco se giro hacia Hermione, la cual, al haber casi caido de la cama, y ante la sorpresa de ver que un hombre a quien no conocia, Habia entrado de esa manera, estaba con una mano en el suelo, debido al empujon de Draco, y el cuello de su pijama se habia abierto mas de la cuenta,permitiendo a los hombres una bella vista para ellos.

Draco, el cual estaba extasiado, pronto se recupero de su embobamiento:

-Tapate!...y tu-dijo mirando a Blaise-no te quiero aquí, ya me hicistes demasiado mal la ultima vez que estuviste aquí.

-Yo?que esa muchacha...como se llamaba...a si,Elisa, se enamorara perdidamente de mi no es mi problema.

-Tu la embaucastes...

-Me deberias estar agradecido, era una cualquiera que te engañaba conmigo, y que solo se acostaba contigo por dinero.Ja, esperemos que esta-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hermione-nosea como las otras...

Hermione, la cual miraba a ambos hombres casi a la vez,al oir aquello se levanto de la cama, impidiendo que Draco se abalanzara encima de Blaise, se puso frente a el y le pego con todas sus fuerzas en la cara.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados ante tal reaccion, Blaise con la cara doblada hacia un lado.

Blaise se giro lentamente, y Draco pudo observar que sacaba su varita de un bolsillo de la tunica.

-No te atrevas Zabini-dijo Draco, el cual ya habia sacado su varita y con esta apuntaba directamente a su cuello.

-Traquilo cariño...jajajaja- dijo Blaise en tono de burla-adios, preciosa.

Y con esto se esfumo ante sus ojos.

-Quien era ese?-dijo Hermione.

-Blaise Zabini-y mirándola a los ojos dijo-no te acerques a el, no es de fiar.

Y se acosto en la cama, llevándose consigo a Hermione.

-Dejame.dijo Hermione recordando lo que habia dicho antes- no pienso dormir aquí.

-Bien, pues si no quieres dormir aquí...vete-dijo Draco a la vez que se posicionaba encima y la agarraba de ambas muñecas.

-Que estas haciendo , sultame!.

-Buenas noches-dijo antes de tirarse encima de ella y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Dejame salir o...o...gritare.Gritare tanto que me oiran hasta mis padres.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.Draco yacia, aparentemente, totalmente dormido, asi que Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que procurar dormir todo lo que pudiese esa noche, para leventarse por la mañna con fuerzas para pegarle.

Pero antes de dormirse, pudo sentir como Draco corria sus manos desde sus muñecas hacia la palma, y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.Tras esto, cayo profundamente dormida.

-Granger,Granger, despierta de una vez, son las 5 de la tarde, llevas durmiendo 10 horas por lo menos!-dijo Draco, el cual estaba correctamente vetido de negro, con una capa similar a la que llevaba le 1ª vez que lo vio, y mantenia su cabeza muy pegada a la de ella, pues se habia inclinado sobre la cama.

-No exageres...y no te acerques tanto, ya he tenido que dormir toda la noche contigo encima.

-Si, es verdad, no es bueno encapricharte tanto.

-¬¬ si ya, eso va a ser.Bueno, si no te importa voy a cambiar.

-Te ayudo?

-No ,gracias.

-Andate rapido-dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta-el desayuno se enfria pronto en estos lugares.

En el cuarto de baño, Hermione encontro todo tipo de accesorios para el cabello, el cuerpo, cremas hidratantes con aromas de frutas dulces y tropicales...Habia de todo.Decidio darse una ducha con un jabon de avellana y almedra que olia muy bien, y el pelo se lo lavo con uno de melocotón.Puedo observar un jabon de hierba buena.Ese seria el que Draco utilizaba.Era un olor indescriptible, que le sumaba varonilidad, si es que podia tener mas.

Cuando salio de la ducha tenia un problema, no tenia que ponerse.

Entonces probo a abrir la puerta del armario, y alli estaban una gran colección de vestidos femeninos de todos los colores.

Una vez arreglada con un traje blanco, de gran escote, con pequeñas florecitas rosas bordadas en los bajos del vestido y en las tirantas, y su pelo sulto en bucles, con dos

pequeñas flores blancas, y unas sandalias del mismo color, bajo a desayunar.

Encontro a Draco ,sentado en una larga mesa en el mismo salon donde su padre los habia recibido.

Al sentir a alguien llegar, Draco levanto la cabeza, y vio a Hermione justo delante de el. Estaba bellísima, parecia un angel sin alas.

-Qu..e...v..as a desayunar?-dijo el con la voz entrecortada

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm, tostadas...no,no...mejor croissans...no,no...churros!.

-Jaja,churros'?vaya...JAMAS HE OIDO HABLAR DE ELLOS.

-Por favor-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a una de las sirvientas que estaba a su lado-ponganos a los dos churros con chocolate.Gracias.

-A los dos?desde cuando pides tu mi desayuno?-dijo Draco anonadado, aunque con su , ya habitual, sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Desde hoy, pero no te acostumbres...no es que me caigas bien ni nada parecido...es solo que quiero que lo pruebes...nada mas.

-Jajajaja

-De que te ries?

-De la cara de niña sabelotodo que tienes...jajajaja-dijo el mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no tengo cara de sabelotodo¬¬...y deja de reirte!.

Mientras Draco leia el periodico tranquilamente , Hermione vio como la sirvienta traia lo platos y los vasos con la comida, y los posicionaba ante ambos.

Draco dejo el periodico a un lado y observo como Hermione cogia un churro con las manos, lo sumergia en el chocolate caliente, y se lo comia.

-Hay tenedores...-dijo Draco extrañado por su evidente falta.

-Esto se come con las manos...querido-dijo ella con aires de ser superior a el.

Draco la miro extrañado y comenzo a comer, pero lo hacia torpemente.Se quedo mirando detenidamente el churro que habia cogido, inspeccionando su color amarillo, e intentando averiguar sus ingredientes a simple vista, con cara de asco.

-Esto es...

-Vaaaaamos...-dijo Hermione mientras cogia la mano de Draco y hacia que se lo comiese ya con el chocolate puesto-a que esta rico?

-Bueno, no esta mal-realmente lo que le encanto fue ese roce de manos que sintio por un momento.

Cuando Hermione termino y se levanto dispuesta a ir al jardín de la casa, Draco la tomo por la muñeca,y, tras retirarse anteriormente un poco de la mesa, la puso en sus rodillas.

-Que haces?'dejame, no tienes derecho a...ademas, todaia no me has dicho por que...me quieres dejar tranquila!-dijo Hermione al ver como Draco ponia la mano en su muslo por encima de la tela de la falda.

-Seras mi mujer en 5 dias.Mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a esto.

-Dejame, no tienes derecho.

-Mmmmmmm, si fueses mas dócil lo pasarias mejor.

-Ni siquiera te gusto.Si nos casamos es porque nuestros padres nos obligan!podemos vivir nuestras vidas independientes sabes?

-No tolerare ningun amante en esta relacion por tu parte!-dijo Draco, al cual, sin saber por que, con solo pensar en esa idea, se habia puesto rojo de ira.

-Pues yo no tolerare a la Elisa esa ni a ninguna otra, entiendes?

-Jajajaja, estas celosa?

-Puede ser!-dijo Hermione sin haberse dado cuenta.De inmediato se tapo la boca, se levanto y se dirigio a la salida.

-Donde vas?-dijo Draco.

-Fuera de aquí.

-Esperame en el jardín, hoy te enseñare los alrededores.

Ambos ataviados con sus respectivas capas negra el y blanca ella, paseaban por un bosque cercano al castillo.

-Este es un Cigüeñal, es un arbol muy raro de ver por aquí, pero aquí esta .Las cigueñas anidan cada año, y abandonan a sus polluelos cada primavera a su suerte-le explicaba Ddraco pancientemente a Hermione mientras cogia un polluelo entre sus manos-esta es Amparo, su madre me deja tocarlos poque a ella la crie yo.

-Jajajajaja-rio Hermione ante el ocurrente nombre-Es un nombre un poco...no se..le queda grande...jajajaja.

-No te ries de ella-dijo Draco mientras le acareciaba la pequeña cabecita al polluelo-es muy sensible-dijo mirando hacia Hermione y riéndose el tambien, a la vez que disfrutaba de la bella sonrisa de la joven.

Pasaron todo el dia en el bosque, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, comieron sentados en la hierba bajo una sombra.

-Jajajaja-reia Hermione-la verdad es que no eres tan desagradable como pareces.Incluso se puede mantener contigo una conversación amena.

-Bueno, tu tampoco eres un campo de amapolas.Mas bien eres uno de rosas: bellas por fuera pero con espinas.

-Vaya, no sabia que te caia tan bien...jajajaja.

-Jajajajaja.

Continuaron el ameno dia hasta la noche, cuando decidieron der un paseo por la orilla de un lago que rodeaba la parte trasera de la casa.

Caminaban bajo la luna, y comenzaba a hacer frio, y como la capa de Herminone era algo fina, comenzo a temblar, y a Draco esto no le paso por alto.

-Tienes frio?-dijo mientras se quitaba su capa y se la ponia a ella por los hombros.

-Ohhhh!gracias...eres muy.

Boommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Un estruendo se oyo al fondo, en el cielo, comenzaba a llover.Una tormenta se habia desatado en la calida noche.

-Vamonos-dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione por los hombros, sorprendido de que ella no le gritase(¬¬).

Pero cuando iban a comenzar a andar, aparecio una sombra delante de ellos.

Sigo pensando que tu preciosa mujer no es para ti.

BLaise , te dije que te fueras, es que no te quedo claro?

-Solo vengo a darte un recado de tu padre.El dragon se ha escapado. Tienes que ir por el.

Draco miro a Hermione.No sabia que hacer.

Tranquilo,estare bien, se manejármelas sola.

-Ten cuidado, no me fio de el-le dijo Draco a Hermioone mirándola a los ojos. Luego se volvio y con la cabeza le indico a Blaise que se fuera del lugar.

Cuando se habia marchado...

-Vaya, vaya.dijo Blaise acercandosrele – esa capa esta demasiado mojada, por que no te la quitas?toma puedes ponerte la mia...-dijo el en un tono que a Hermione no le gusto en absoluto.

Pero Hermione comenzo a andar en dirección a la puerta del castillo sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Estaba llegando cuando oyo un alarido terrible, que no era de un ser que debia ser el dragon.

**-Dragon?o dios mio...Draco...**


	4. Ste sentimiento mio, ste sentimient tuyo

SORRY X TARDAR TANTO. DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

UN COMENTARIA: EN UNO D LS REVIEWS M DECIIS Q BLAISE ES XICA.ERROR.CUANDO HARRY Y HERMIONE SON LLAMADOS POR EL PROFE NUEVO , ESE Q SOLO KIERE A ALUMNOS IMPORTANTES, ESTE COMIENZA A PREGUNTAR UNO POR UNO PARA Q SE PRESENTEN ANTE LOS DEMAS.Y CUANDO LE TOCA A BLAISE HARRY PIENSA Q YA HABIA VISTO A ESE "XICO" EL CURSO PASADO.ADEMÁS CUANDO ESTAN EN EL TREN LLENDO A HOGWARTS, BLAISE ABLA CON DRACO, Y SE VE CLARAMENT Q ES UN XICO.LEED EL LIBRO PARA COMPROBARLO.D TODAS FORMAS, GRACIAS X EL COMENTARIO, XQ SI ALGUNA VEZ M EKIVOCO N ALGO M GUSTARIA Q M LO DIJESEIS.DEJAD REVIEWS!.

Capitulo 4:

-Ohhhh!Dios mio...Draco!-comenzo a correr hacia el bosque, ya que desde la altura que tenia la colina podia observar como las copas de los arboles comenzaban a humear debido al fuego que el dragon seguramente estaria derrochando por su boca.Pero cuando llego a las afueras del bosque, una llamarada se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole el paso al mismo.

El dragon estaba muy cerca . Debia esconderse lo mas rapido posible, pero no podia volver atrás , pues la colina era amplia, y el dragon la veria e iria por ella.Tampoco podia ir hacia delante ni a los lados debido a las llamas.Solo le quedaba una alternativa...el lago.

Aunque el lago estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, era muy amplio, y seguramente alguno de sus brazos rodearia el bosque.Asi, agazapada entre las rocas cercanas, se dirigio a la parte trasera de la casa.Alli hallo el lago, el cual se veia tremedaente oscuro.

Se quito la capa y el vestido, quedando en ropa interior, pues si se metia vestida, el peso de la ropa le impediria nadar y se ahogaria.

Se introdujo en el lago y cogio una estrecha pero larga caña de bambu para poder sumergirse y bucear.Y asi lo hizo.

Bajo el agua pudo apreciar la gran diversidad de plantas acuaticas que habia.Eran de todos los colores y formas.Ella buceaba contemplando perpleja el bello panorama bajo su cuerpo, hasta que , de repente, sintio que algo le rozo el tobillo.Se giro y no vio nadando, y volvio a sentir un roce extraño en sus piernas.Nado mas rapido, y cuando diviso tierra a lo lejos, tras haber salido un momento del agua para ver donde se encontraba, comenzo a acelerar el ritmo.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la orilla, a unos metros de esta, algo le agarro el brazo y tiro de ella.Hermione intentaba salir del agua, pero le era imposible.Entonces compendio que lo que le estaba agarrando el brazo era algo mucho mas fuete que un simple calamar gigante, o que una sirena.

Se sumergio para observarlo mejor, y lo que vio la asusto de sobremanera.

Se estaba comenzando a formar un remolino de agua ante sus ojos, y este era causado por una extraña criatura que la agarraba del brazo.

Tenia largas orejas, un cabello aun mas rubio que el de Draco, unos ojos muy pequeños y algo rojizos, que miraban de hito en hito a Hermione y al remolino.Era algo pequeño, de brazos delgados y con cola de pez en vez de patas .Parecia una sirena atrofiada.No se parecia en nada a las terribles sitrenas que alguna vez habia visto.Era mucho mas feo.

El extraño ser comenzo a empujar a Hermione hacia el remoplino, pero ella se resisitia.Hermione comenzo a pegar patadas , hasta que swe le ocurrio cogerle la cola plateada que tenia como pìes, y arrancarle escamas.El ser dio un alarido, y con sus afiladas uñas raspo la piel de Hermione por debajo del pecho y por la parte baja de las piernas, y mando a Hermione fuera del agua con un movimiento de manos.

Esta cayo n la clara arena de la orilla del bosque.Le dolian las heridas, y estaba un tanto mareada, pero ,aun asi, se puso de pie y comenzo a buscar a Draco.Se interno en el bosque.Estaba casi tan oscuro copmo el lago, y comenzo a tener frio.

Llego a un claro del bosque, y cuando estaba decidiendo que camino tomar, diviso al dragon en el cielo.

La habia visto.

Volaba hacia ella a todo velocidad.

Hermione no sabia que hacer asi que hacer .Ya no podia escapar.Todo estaba pedido.No habia salida.El dragon lanzo una llamarada justo donde ella se encontraba.Entonces supo lo que era morir.Se sentia flotar en el aire.Era como si volara.Ya no sentia el ardor de las llamas.A decir verdad, su cuerpo se deberia de haber desintegrado al momento, puesto que en ningun momento sintio morir.

Ahora se sentia protegida.Los brazos de Dios la habian envuelto, y la sostenian.Ella queria ver a Dios...asi que habrio los ojos.Pero lo que vio no fue a Dios.Era Draco...Draco!es que el tambien habia muerto?.

Entonces supo la verdad, y comenzo a reir.No habia muerto.Draco la habia salvado justo a tiempo , he iban volando sobre su escoba.

Draco la observaba preocupado por su reaccion.

-De que te ries?.

-Jajajaja...crei que...jajajaja.

-No debistes venir-dijo Draco en tono muy serio-no debistes desobedecerme.

-Ya pero...ah!-dio un pequeño alarido.

-Que te ocurre?-dijo Draco sumamente preocupado-oh!esa herida...

Entoces Draco reparo en la inusual vestimenta que llevaba, y en que esta estaba totalmente empapada.

Draco se quedo comtemplando su suma belleza, pero no tardo en reaccionar.El dragon aun estaba suelto.Tenia que hacer algo.Si volvia volando los veria, y no queria arriesgar la vida de ella por un mal acto.

Entonces pudo ver como el dragon se posaba sobre la copa de una gran arbol.Esa era su oportunidad.Tenia que dormirlo.Pero con Hermione no podia moverse.Asi que decidio dejarla en un claro .

-Quedate aquí.Vuelvo enseguida.No te muevas, no hables y sobre todo...no se te ocurra venir a salvarme de nuevo , de acuerdo?.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza u observo totalmente quieta como Draco se marchaba .

Draco se puso justo detrás del dragon, y pronuncio rapidamente las palabras adecuadas sacando su varita.

El dragon quedo completamente dormido, perdio el equilibrio y callo al bosque.

-Hecho...ahora Hermione.

Volvio para recogerla, pero cuando llego, vio a Hermione tirada en la arena.

-Hermione!que te ocurre?-dijo bajando de su escoba y cogiendola en brazos.

Hermione no respondia.Le toco la frente y supo que tenia fiebre.Al principio creia que era del cambio de temperatura,pero pronto comprendio, al ver las heridas, que no era ese el motivo.

El mismo habia sufrido los ataques de los zrogos, aquellos animales extraños, y conocia el antidoto para curarla, prero no tenia mucho tiempo.

Asi , la cogio en brazos y se la llevo al castillo.

Mando a sus sirvientes a que encerraran al dragon de nuevo, y a las sirvientas a que cambiasen a Hermione, tras bañarla con agua fria, y la metiesen en la cama.

El fue a preparar el antidoto.Antes de una hora deberia de tomarlo.Pero le faltaba un ingrediente.Sabia de aloevera. Salio de su casa en busca de esa planta, la cual crecia alrededor del lago.

Cuando la encontro, arranco unas hojas, y justo cuando iba a marcharse, oyo como una voz muy aguda lo llamaba.

-Jajajajajaja, tu novia no saldra ,jajajaja, te queda poco tiempo...

-Basta, callate!tu le hicistes esto!-dijo observando al pequeño ser que flotaba encima del agua.

-Jajajajaja...este es mi lago...yo lo protego...jajajaja.

-Te matare si le pasa lago, me oyes, te metare!-y como vio que seguia riendo, añadio-o mejor desecare el lago.Hare que tu y los tuyos murais.Eso ya no t4e hace gracia?.

Entonces vio como el zrogo se le acercaba, y le entregaba una pequeña flor blanca.

-Dasela, pero dasela ya.

Draco se giro y se fue al castillo.Sabia lo que era aquella flor.Hacia tiempo que no la veia.Servia de antidoto para cualquier cosa.

Corrio hacia el cuarto de Hermione y se la metio en la boca, e hizo que se la trgara de una vez.Después le dio un poco de agua, y tras coger una silla, se sento a su lado y la vigilo toda la noche.

Hermione desperto temprano por la mañana, y vio que estaba tendida en su cama, con un pijama ( camisón) puesto.Recordaba perfectamente todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Se incorporo un poco.Estaba sola en su cuarto.Aun le dolian las heridas, pero se encontraba mucho mejor.

Entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abrio, y por ella aparecio Draco con uana bandeja.En ella habia leche , zumos de melocotón, tostadas, tortitas...habia de todo.Tambien pudo observar como, en su mano, trraia unas vendas y gasas blancas.

-Suponia que despertarias ya, llevas años durmiendo!

-Q exagerado.

-Exagerado?llevas un dia entero durmiendo, eso no es ser exagerado.Por si no lo has notado, esta anocheciendo.

-Que?.

Era verdad.Entonces habia estado durmiendo un dia entero!que barbaridad.Sin embargo, pudo apreciar que Draco, el cual aparentemente estaba en perfectas condiciones, tenia un aspecto algo demacrado.Su camisa estaba remangada hasta los codos y por fuera delpantalon.La camisa blanca estaba algo arrugada, y su pantalón negro tambien.

-No has dormido verdad?-pregunto Hermione algo preocupada cuando el se acerco y comenzo a preparar las gasas y bendas mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el filo de la cama.

-No necesito dormir.Levantalo.

-Que?.

-Que te levantes el camisón, tengo que cambiarte las bendas.

-Pero...

-Vamos, no tengo todo el dia.

Hemione dejo ver a Draco todo su pierna , y este , con cuidado, comenzo a quitar y poner bendas y gasas.

-Ahora la parte de arriba.

-No me voy a quitar el camisón!.

-No es necesario. Subetelo a la altura del pecho.

Hermione, algo roja, accedio a su petición.

Draco cambio las bendas de esa zona, y cuando termino, y ante la atenta mirada de Herminone, acaricio la zona dañada.

-Mañana estaras como nueva.Por ue lo hicistes?.

-Hacer que?.

-Ir a ayudarme.

-Estabas en peligro y...

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, oistes, nunca-dijo con un tono de voz muy tranquilo.

No parecia molesto por el acto, sino por haberle desobedecido.

-Lo siento...

En ese momento Draco supo que la amaba.No sabia como habia surgido en el ese sentimiento, pero asi fue.

Se quedaron mirando un buen rato sin decir nada.Draco sabia que aquello no traeria nada bueno.Sabia el motivo por el que se habia casado con ella, pero nunca imagino enamorarse asi.

Comenzaron a acercarse.Draco tomo su nuca entre unas de sus grandes manos.

Miraba ses labios.Tan apetecibles.No resistiria mas tiempo sin probarlos.Sin besarlos.Aunque sabia que si lo hacia no podria parar.

Cuando estaba apunto de besarse, y ya sus alientos se mezclaban, la puerta se abrio de golpe.

-Señor-dijo una sirvienta algo alterada-los señores que preparan la boda ya estan aquí.La modista tambien.

-Hoy no es el dia para modistas ni preparativos.Diles que vengan mañana.

-Pero...

-Mañana!.

-Si señor-y se marcho.

-Draco-comenzo a decir Hermione-aun no me has dicho el por que de que nos casemos.

-No es el momento de hablar de eso.Buenas noches.

Pero lo que Draco ignoraba era que esa noche iba a ser mas buena de lo que el creia en un principio.

Os dejo con la intriga!jajajaja


	5. Mi verdad

Capitulo 5:

Eran las 5 de la mañana , y Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un gran sillon del salon de su casa reflexionando.Las cosas habian cambiado tanto desde que Hermione llego...pero no podia decirselo a su padre.Ellos tenian asuntos importantes que llevar a cabo.De ello dependian muchas cosas.Enamorarse de Hermione no era la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido.Ella debia saber el motivo de su precipitada boda.Pero el la amaba.No queria que ella pensase algo que no era y huyese de el.Algo que en un principio era de una forma, y que cambio precipitadamente.

Se encontraba en el sillon con una gran botella de wisky en la mano izquierda, y una copa en la derecha.Todas las luces apagadas.El recinto iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto de Draco, Hermione habia experimentado una mejoria espectacular.Se sentia como nueva. Incluso podria jurar que las heridas ya habian cicatrizado del todo y ni siquiera quedaba marca.

Estaba sentada en la cama, pensando , como no, en Draco.Llebaban casados unos dias, sin embargo los acontecimientos ocurridos le habian hecho despertar.Sentia en su corazon una sensación de alegria, esperanza,vitalidad y plenitud cada vez que tenia cerca de Draco.

Amor?quizas.No sabia lo que ello significaba exactamente,porque nunca lo habia experimentado.Pero sentir deseos de entregarse completo a el, de ser la unica mujer en su vida, de amarlo y de ser correspondida igualmente, de que su piel y la de el formasen un vinculo inseparable, eso, tenia que ser amor.

El habia arriesgado su vida por ella, la habia cuidado, y ella sin embargo, desde el principio, no habia echo mas que tratarlo mal.

Se decidio a ir a buscar a Draco.Tenia que aclarar las cosas con el.Tenia que saber la verdad de toda esasituacion.

Fue hasta su cuarto y hasta la cocina y vio que alli no estaba.Se decidio a ir al salon.Al principio no lo vio, pues la oscuridad se lo impedia, pero poco a poco sus ojos se habituaron a ella, y gracias al reflejo de la luna lo consiguió ver.

Su sillon daba de frente al gran ventanal por donde se veia el bosque.

Se acerco a el.Se miraron a los ojos.El solto la botella en una mesita cercana,mientras Hermione le quitaba de sus manos la copa y repetia el mismo acto.

Cuando Hermione iba a comenzar a hablar, Draco la tomo por la cintura y la puso entre sus piernas.Ella prmanecia de pie y un poco azorada por el lugar donde estaba situada.

El la tomo de la mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.Entrelazo sus dedos, llevo su otra mano que permanecia en la cintura de Hermione ,y agarro dicha mano tambien con esa, para , posteriormente, llebarla hasta su boca y besarla dulcemente.Ante este gesto, Hermione, involuntariamente se inclino hacia delante y se apoyo en sus rodillas.el la cogio de nuvo por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra acerco la barbilla de ella a la suya, y, tras absorver su aroma, rozo sus labios lentamente, para mas tarde comenzar a besarlos dulcemente.Ella comenzo a corresponder al beso mientras sentia como ambas manos de Draco se posaban en su cintura y la atrainan mas hacia el.El beso fue dulce en todo momento, aunque se torno algo mas apasinado a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

Hermione se habia apoderado de la nuca de Draco, y lo acariciaba con lentitud.

Tras finalizar el apasionado beso, Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y se quedo observando el paisaje de la ventana, mientras Draco jugaba con la mano de ella , entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

Hermione se quedo dormida en su regazo, y el lo hizo minutos depues.

A las 9 de la mañana, Draco desperto y observo que Hermoone seguia durmiendo encima de pudo se levanto con ella en brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto.La tumbo en la cama lentamente.

Tras esto penso en marcharse, pero creyo que ella no se tomaria bien ese gesto por su parte, asi que se acomodo junto a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

Se quedaron dormidos de nuevo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la torre mas alta de la mansión.

-Te dije que la vigilaese, que indagases en su pasado, no que coqueteases con ella.

-Su pasado es perfectamente puro.No tiene nada de lo que pueda lamentarse.

-Yo la elegi y debo determinar si hice una buena elección.De ella depende el futurodel mal,aunque mi hijo lo ignore.Ella debe engendrar al hijo que le sera entregado a los cielos como el hijo del infierno.Y mi hijo debe cumplir con su parte de una vez, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Pero señor, su hijo no sabe nada?.No cree que seria conveniente explicarle la situación?.

-Mi hijo es un estupido que se deja llevar por los sentimientos.No vale para esto.

-Pero entonces el cree que esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia nada mas?como va entonces a engendrar un hijo?le echara una pocion amorosa en el café o algo?.

-Jajajaja, mi hijo no es tan insensato.Solo es estupido.El engendrara al hijo del mal, creyendo que es un niño tan normal como cualquiera,y lo hara porque el cree que de eso depende el futuro de nuestra estirpe.Le he tendido una pequeña trampa diciéndole que ese hijo nos salvara a todos los Malfoy de una muerte segura, puesto que asi lo dice una antigua profecía.

-Y el le creyo?.

-Como no creer a su propio padre?...aunque , en realidad, no me creyo, por eso tuvo que confeccionar una falsa profecía solo para el.Si el no tiene el hijo, morira...una pena, se parece a mi...las mujeres se perderan un gran partido.

-Entonces...

-Entonces mi hijo debe darse prisa...y si no lo hace, habra que ..."ayudarle" a hacerlo.

-Si , mi amo.

-...Zabini, sabes que esto no te toca a ti por ser mi primogénito y por lo tanto mi mano derecha , hijo, pero si Draco no cumple su parte, tu , como su hermano de sangre, pasaras a ocupar su lugar.

-Si lucius...con permiso, padre.

Hermione desperto de repente. Sentia que habia dormido 10 horas.Se incorporo un poco y noto que habia alguien a su lado.Estaba tan dormida que se asusto y comenzo a pegar a diestro y siniestro a su misterioso acompañante de cama.

-Que haces!estas loca, soy yo!-dijo Draco agarrandola por ambas muñecas y tum,bandole en la cama.

-Me asustastes!

-Yo?...jajajaja, tu me asustastes!

-¬¬ no es verdad.

-Claro que lo es!.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No- mientras decian estas idioteces se habian acercado tanto que sus labios rozaban, y Draco unio el espacio que los sepraba con una ronrisa en sus labios, la cual fue correspondida por Hermione.

-Que tal dormistes?-pregunto Draco mientras se incorporaba y se vestia.

-Muy bien...Draco-le dijo mientras le miraba y veia como el se le acercaba-tenemos que hablar.

-Si...tenemos que hablar-dijo el sentándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-es difícil...

-Necesito saber la verdad.

-No quiero decírtela-salto de la cama de repente-ahora que te tengo no quiero perderte!.

-No vas a perderme.

-Ja, tu no sabes nada, no sabes a lo que soy obligado dia a dia, no tienes idea.

-Dejame ayudarte...dejame compreder.

-Que quieres comprender?que nos casamos para que te quedases embarazada de mi?

Ya lo habia dicho.

-Em...barazada?solo me querias para eso?pero por QUE?Y POR QUE ME BESASTES?ES QUE NO SIGNIFICO NADA PARA TI? ES QUE ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA!.

-LO VES?SABRIA QUE TE PONDRÍAS ASI!NI SIQUIERA ME ESCUCHAS-dijo Draco desde la otra punta de la habitación, mientras Hermione se ponia de rodillas en la cama-MI PADRE ME OBLIGO A CASARME CONTIGO.Mi familia morira si no tengo un heredero este año.Lo dice una profecía que al perecer persigue a mi familia desde hace años.

-Quien te ha ducho semejante estupidez-dijo Hermione con tono de frustacion en la voz-quien?maldita sea!.

-MI PADRE !.

-Y TU LE CREISTES ASI PORQUE SI?.

-NO!NO SOY TAN ESTUPIDO, ME LA ENSEÑO, ME ENSEÑO LA PROFECÍA.LA TOQUE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco a el lentamente.

-Tampoco es real lo que veo en tus ojos?.

-Que ves-dijo el con calma.

-No lo se con exactitud...prefiero que me lo digas tu-dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla.

-Te quiero Hermione, eso es una realidad.

Y con esto se fue , dejando a Hermione sola en ese cuarto.

**-Yo tambien a ti...**


	6. Porque me quieres

OK, UN SALUDO XRA TODS MIS FANS Q LEEN LEEN CONTINUAMENT MIS FICS.

UN AVISO XRA SABRINY7: TU MSN NO SALE X NINGUN LADO.INTENTALO OTRA VEZ.UN SALUDO XRA ELLA Y XRA FROGUITA,SAKURA GRANGER,YOU COULD HAVE IT SO MUCH...,ENOVY,MARI, CELESTANA,FELTON GIRL Y GINNMALFOYHEINONEN88.

OS CURRAIS LS NOMBRES.

MUAKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Hermione se encontraba sole en el cuarto de Draco.Era de noche, y Draco aun no habia aparecido.Estuvo buscándolo todo el dia, pero no estaba ni en la casa ni en el bosque , ni en el lago.

Terner un hijo...ni siquiera estaba preparada para una relacion estable.

Pero el sentimiento de amor que se habia formado dentro de ella era tan grande que superaria todas las barreras que se le pusiesen delante.

No podia comprender como en tan poco tiempo se habia podido enamorar de Draco de esa forma.Pero asi habia ocurrido.

La familia de Draco no le importaba en absoluto, pues no la conocia, pero si para salvar a Draco tenia que tener un hijo de el, lo haria.

Por otro lado, Draco estaba en casa de una vieja amiga de la infancia.

-Pansy, esto no esta bien.Me case con un solo propósito ,pero Hermione a pasado de la noche a la mañana a ser la parte mas importante de mi vida.Antes solo era un objetivo que cumplir, nada mas, pero ahora...-dijo Draco el cual estaba sentado ,frotándose el pelo con las manos.

-Sabes que?ERES UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO!

-Gracias por tu apoyo , Pansy.

-Como te has podido enamorar!te lo dije, te dije que tu no servias para esto.Tu padre deberia legarle la misión a otro Malfoy.

-Ya, pero resulta que mi padre ya no esta precisamente para tener mas hijos.Ya tiene suficiente con mi hermana y conmigo según el, y dice que ahora me toca a mi.

-Y a ti porque,es que no tienes algun primo o algo?

-No, los Malfoy somos cada vez menos.

-Mmmmmmmmmm...y cual es el problema?.

-Que cual es el problema?no se porque vengo a hablar contigo.

-Porque soy tu amiga y me quieres como tal.

-No me sirves para nada!ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener una conversación seria una vez en tu vida.

-Malfoy, lo siento, pero es que...bueno...tengo prisa...

-Prisa?nunca vengo a verte y ahora tienes prisa?.

-Me estan esperando desde hace rato!.

-Ya , vaya, supongo que eso que tienes pendiente es mas importante que ayudar a un amigo que te ha salvado la vida 8 veces no?.

-Draco, tranquilo, escucha, tengo que contarte algo.Siéntate un momento, Vamos-dijo al ver que Draco se ponia de pie y se ponia la capa dispuesto a marcharse-Draco...estoy...e...enamorada de...alguien...que...se que no te va a gustar.

-Y por que tendría o no que gustarme a mi?.

En ese momento se abrio la puerta y por ella entro...

-Blaise, pero que haces?-dijo Pansy saltando del sillon e intentando echarlo de su casa.

-Pansy, que haces?vivo aquí po si no lo recuerdas.

Pansy quedo inmóvil cuando sintio a Draco levantarse lentamente del sillon.

-Que?.

-Veras , Draco, el es de quien estoy...

-Callate!como me puedes hacer algo asi!es mi mayor enemigo!me quito a Elisa!.

-Draco!era una cualquiera y lo sabes!-dijo Pansy alterada.

-Aunque asi fuera,aunque yo en realidad no estuviera enamorado de ella, yo confiaba en ti y tu me traicionastes!Nadie traiciona a un Malfoy.

-Jajajajaja...Draco-comenzo a decir Zabini mientras cogia de la cintura a Pansy y la atraia hacia el-mejor vete a tu casa con tu querida esposa, debe estar muy sola en esa casa tan grande, y cumple de una buena vez tu misión de salvar a...tu familia.

-Vete a la mierda Zabini...y tu Pansy...ya no eres nada para mi.

Con esto cerro la puerta con un portazo, dejando a Pansy y Blaise solos en el apartamento.

-Blaise, no creo que...

-Te quiero-dijo Blaise, y con esto llevo a Pansy hasta una de las camas del apartamento, se tumbo encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y comenzo a acariciarle el vientre-y la prueba de mi amor esta dentro de ti.

La volvio a besar y pasaron una larga noche donde las caricias, los besos , la pasión y el desenfreno inundaro la pequeña habitación.

Hermione sintio como la puerta de la casa se abria de par en par.

Bajo de la cama donde dormitaba momentos ates y se dirigio a la entreda.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras pudo divisar a Draco completamente empapado por la lluvia.Las velas de los candelabros que colgaban de las paredes alumbraban la estancia tenuemente, dando un toque frio al retrato.

La capa de Draco pesaba un barbaridad, pues habia absorbido todo el agua.Su vestimente negra y su pelo completamente rubio disperso en su frente a modo de flequillo , totalmente mojado, le daban un aspecto terriblemente amenazador y...sexy.

Hermione, por otro lado, era observada opor Draco.

Lucia un ajustado camisón de dormir blanco.

-Como ella, blanca, pura-penso Draco.

Sus cabellos larguísimos se distribuian en bucles por su espalda y sus hombros y sus ojos se veian mas claros que nunca.

Ella se acerco a Draco, el cual cerro con un movimiento de varita las puertas a sus es paldas sin siquiera moverse.

El se dirigio al salon y apago todas la luces.Se sento en el mismo sillon donde se habian besado por primera vez, tras quitarse la capa y tirarla al suelo.

Entonces oberservo como Hermione se recogia los bajos de su vestido y se sentaba encima de el con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, le cogia la cara, le retiraba el flequillo, le acariciaba las mejillas y , lentamente , le besaba en los labios.

El no comprendia bien ese gesto después de la pelea que tuvieron, pero Hermione no tardo en aclararle las dudas .

-Yo tambien te quiero...y si tengo que tener un hijo ahora para salvarte la vida, lo hare,no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar para estar contigo.

Dicho esto lo volvio a besar.

Draco, el cual sintio un inmenso amor al oir esas palabras,cogio a Hermione del cuello con una mano y con la otra le acaricio la pierna que tenia a su alcance, mientras le levantaba lentamente el vestido.

Hermione , por su parte, comenzo a desabrocharle la camisa y una vez conseguido su propósito, acaricio el perfecto pecho de Draco.

El bajo las finas mangas del vestido de ella , mientras la acercaba mas y mas a su cuerpo.

Hermione le quito completamente la camisa a dRaco, pero , de repnte, Draco dejo de besar su boca y su cuello para ir cada vez mas abajo.

Hermione nunca habia experimentado algo igual.

Cuando comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, Draco paro , quitándose a Hermione de encima con cuidado y marchandose.

-Draco...que...

-Lo siento Hermione-dijo sin volverse para mirarla-no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo obligarte a hacer por mi algo que no quieres.Lo mejor sera que te marches de aquí. Pediremos el divorcio y te iras a vivir una vida feliz...lejos de mi.

Y asi se fue, dejando a una Hermione completamente perpleja ante dicha declaración.

No era posible.Draco no podia haberle propuesto semejante estupidez.

Ella lo amba, y por lo visto el a ella tambien.

Por que tenian que separarse?

Hermione se dirigio al cuarto de Draco, y cuando entro , lo encontro sentado en el alfeizar de la vantana, mirándola fijamente.

Ella se le acerco, le te tomo una mano y la dirigio hacia su propio pecho.

-Lo sientes , Draco?sientes mi corazon?late fuerte, sano, vivo, vive por ti, vive por el fruto de nuestro amor.

Ambos nos queremos, y , no se tu , pero yo no estoy obligada por las circunstancias a tener un hijo tuyo. Es decir , yo quiero tener hijos contigo , quiero que seamos una famili. Es solo que el momento se tiene que adelantar un poco y ya esta.

-ermione, yo te adoro y deseo lo mismo , pero eres demasiado joven. No sabes lo que es tener a un hijo. No quierocondenarte para siempre a estar conmigo o con un hijo al que nunca deseastes.

-Como puedes pensar asi?escuchame bien.Yo quiero a este hijo, lo quieras o no lo voy a tener y si no es contigo, sera con...Blaise!-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Jajajajaja, jamas harias algo asi.

-A no? Y como sabes eso-dijo mientras le quitaba a Draco la correa de su pantalón.

-**Porque me quieres**-y dicho esto, la cogio en brazos y la tumbo en la cama.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA OS DEJO EN LO MAS INTERESANTE!SOY EXPERTA EN HACEROS PASAR MALOS RATOS PENSAND EN Q PASARA JAJAJAJA.

WENO AMORES LO SIENTO, PERO ASI SE HACEN MAS INTERESANTS LS NUEVOS CAPITULOS.AHORA TOCA UNO DE-EN LAS SOMBRAS DE MI PASADO-Q YA ACE TIEMPO Q NO SUBO NINGUNO.

EN ESTE FIC DRACO ES MUY DULCE Y M GUSTARIA Q M DEJASEIS REVIEWS DICIÉNDOME SI LO QUEREIS ASI D DULCE O UN POCO MAS AGRESIVO O DURO, Y EN L OTRO FIC TB.MUSAS GRACIAS A TODS.

REVIEWS PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

MUAKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.


	7. Esta noche

Capitulo 7:

-**Porque me quiere**s-dijo Draco mientras era conducido hacia la cama.

Hermione lo deseaba tanto...se habioa convertido para ella en una obsesion.

Comenzaron a desnudarse.Draco no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.No queria dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento y Hermioone noto esto en sus ojos.

Ella comenzo a acariciarle la cara y a darle pequeños besos en sus rostro.El le decia palabras de amor en su oido mientras descubria lentemente las sinuosas curvas de su perfecto cuerpo.

-Te quiero...sabes lo que significas para mi?...no quiero esto si tu no lo quieres...te amo...-decia el de vez en cuando mientras ambos jugueteaban con el otro .

Draco tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la tumbo lentamente en la cama, no sin antes quitarle la ropa que le quedaba.

Ambos , desnudos, sintiéndose parte del otro, una misma piel, los mismos labios , una murada en comun...

Draco pronto descubrio que el punto debil de Hermione eran los hombros.Le encantaba que se los besase y mordiese y Draco , por supuesto , la complacia encantado.

Por su parte Hermione sentia una tremenda curiosidad por descubrir lo que era el cuerpo de un hombre...Y que hombre!-pensabva ella mientras exploraba cada tramo de piel.Abria su mano totalmente para abarcar la mayor parte de piel a su alcance.

Draco era prácticamente perfecto en su esos brazos fuertes la sostenia por la cintura mientras que procuraba mantener una postura en la que no la aplastase demasiado.

Era la primera vez para Hermione, pero no se mostraba nada tensa.

Quizas al principio un poco pero cuando Draco comenzo con esas suaves caricas y los tersos bessos en su piel, los nervios se fueron de su cuerpo.

Ahora solo le importaba tenerlo lo mas cerca posible de ella.Sentirlo junto a su cuerpo.

Una vez Draco creyo que era el momento oportuno, fue dando pequeños besos en la ccra de Hermione mientras le enseñaba lo que era ser una mujer.

Hermione sintio dolor, pero no demasiado.Era un dolor muy soportable y se fue pasando rapidamente para dar paso a una sensación indescriptible.Era como un calambre en su vienre.

Draco no dejaba de acariciarla y besarla intensamente.

Su ritmo aunmentaba y disminuia según Draco imponia y Hermione estaba encanta de de ceder ante sus deseos.

Llevaban asi mas o menos lo que a Hermione le parecio una hora.

Draco no se cansaba y ella estaba en las nubes.

Al rato, el comenxo a aumentar el ritmo e hixo algo que Hermione no se esperaba.

Siendo suya aun, la alzo y la sento sobre sus rodillas.

El queria que ella tambien participara de dicha "actividad".

Hermione le miraba confundida.

Draco le sonrio picaramente y eso le basto para comprender lo que el queria.

Hermione aprendio rapido gracias a Draco a manejar la situación y en esa postura comprendio lo excitante que podia ser aquello.

Pasaron un tiempo mas casi sin hablar, hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar casi a la vez.

Pero Draco no tenia intención de cambiar de posición y Hermione tampoco pues se agorro a su espalda fuertemente y lo abrazo.

Todo estaba oscuro y solo se oian sus respiraciones.

-Te quiero...te amo...eres mi vida...-dijo el mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y la besaba con pasión.

-Yo tambien te amo...te deseo...-y tras decir esto, mirarse y sonreirse como lo llevaban haciendo esa larga noche, retornaron ese juego de nuevo hasta el amanecer.

-Donde esta mi camisa!-decia un enfadado Blaise al aire.Ya habian pasado 2 mese desde la ultima vez que vio a Draco y aun no sabia como acercarse a esa casa para averiguar como iban las cosas.A Draco ya no le quedaba mucho timpo para con cebir ese hijo.

Blaise tenia un cierto sentimiento de culpa.El dejo embarazada a Pansy y no sabia porque pero desde que lo hizo con ella por primera vez no habia podido irse con otra mujer.

-Pansy no es mas que una cualquiera...Pansy no es mas que una cuakquiera!-se repetia mentalmente a si mismo para quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de el, casado con ella con un bonito bebe en brazos.

-Por Dios , ese cursi me esta pagando la tontería...-dijo justo antes de dirigirse a su cuarto y toparse con Pansy a la salida .

-Ohhhh! Los iento no te vi, iba distraido y...

-ya, tranqulilo, dondes vas ahora?es que no piensas quedarte con nosotros un poco mas?-dijo cogiendolo del cuello y baesandolo.

A Blaise le hubiese encantado decir si , pèro su orgullo de machito se lo prohibia y este era enorme.

-No tengo tiempo de acotsarme contigo Pansy...tengo...-dijo algo atragantado al ver la cara de su amante, una cara trite y decepcionada-...tengo que hacer...cosas mas importantes...

-Acostarte conmigo¿ eo es lo unico que yo significo para ti?un simple rato de diversión?esto que llevo dentro es un ser humano, tu hijo! Es que tampoco sientes nada por el?.

-Que quieres que sienta?no se sentir, no quiero sentir...no puedo sentir...-sentir, en ese momento cayo, sin saber por que en la cuenta de algo que no habia pensado.Su padre dijo que el se habia librado de hacer el trabajo que ahora Draco tenia pendiente por ser su primogénito.Pero el iba a tener un hijo...y antes que Draco!Sabia que su padre ambicionaba poder, y si se enteraba de que el habia tenido un hijo antes que Draco no dudaria en quitarsrelo.

-No eres mas que una azora-le dijo a la cara.No queria que ella corriese peligro por su culpa y tampoco su hijo.en ese momento supo lo importante que Pansy era para el y aunque no quisiese reconocerlo aun, la maba.

Desde pequeños habian sentido hacia el otro una fuerte atracción y esta habia crecido con el paso del tiempo.

Pansy le pego con todas sus fuerzas en la cara y el la cogio por las muñecas y se pego a ella completamente.Ya se le iba notando la barriga de cuatro mese que comenzaba a asomar.

-Te odio-grito Pansy y el a modo de respuesta la beso fuertemente.

-Mmmmmmmm, aun odiándome sabes igual de bien.

Y con esto se marcho y no sabia si volveria algun dia a verla, por eso la beso...

-Draco , donde estas?jajajaja vamos sal ya se que has vuelto de trabajar...te he oido entrar!jajajaja o vamos sal de una vez-dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras avanzaba por un pasillo.

Se quedo quioeta en medio del largo corredor.Solo habia silencio.Oia puertas viejas que crujian.Aun no concia esa casa en profundidad.Desde que entro en ella no paraba de descubrir nuevas puertas.Su cuarto habia cambiado de lugar unas cuatro veces en ese mes.

.Buhhhhh!.

-Ahhhhhhhh!.

-Ehhhhhhh!.

-Uy!.

-Hum!.

-Jeje.

En cuestipn de segundos Draco habia aparecido tras una puerta y habia asustado a Hermione y cogido por la espalda.

Ella, que no se lo esperaba , le habia dando un gran golpe en la cabeza y lo habia tirado al suelo( de aho el ehhhhhhhhh!¬¬jajajaja).Ella , sorprendida, comenzo a reir y como vio que la miraba con cara de enfado, se tiro sobre el y comenzo a besarlo.

-Te estaba buscando!.

-Ya...jejejeje.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Wsi , yo tambien-dijo tomándola de la cintura y poniéndola bajo el.

-Te encanta dominar la situación.

-Jajajaja...que tienes que decirme...?mmmmmm-dijo comenzando a besar su cuello.

-Primero dime tu lo tuyo , quiero que cuando sepas lo mio tengas la mente completamente despejada.

-Esta noche viene mi padre a cenar a casa.

-Ahhhhh...bien.

-Ahora tu.

-Jajajajaja dijo mientras reia a causa de las cosquillas que Draco le prducio , veras Draco, estoy em...-Pummmmmmmmmmmmmm.-Se oyo un tremendo golpe y tras una puerta aprecio...

-Siempre vienes en los momentos mas inopotunos.

-Creeme Malfoy, los hay mas inoportunos aun-dijo Blaise recostándose sobre una puerta.

-Qe quieres ahora?te dije que no volvieras-dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Hermione a hacerlo.

-Tu padre me invito a la cena de esta noche.

-Esta es mi casa no la de mi padre.

-Eso diselo a el-dijo mientras entraba en uno de los cuartos para invitados.

A DRACO ESTABA APUNTO DE SALTARLE LA VENA DEL CUELLO SI NO LLEGA A SER POR LA ACTUACIÓN DE HERMIONE.

-Tranquilo , cariño, sabes que lo hace para ponerte nervioso.

-No lo aguanto...bueno , que era eso que tenias que decirme.

-**Esta noche...en la cena**-le beso y se fue dejándolo con ganas de seguir basándola...y algo mas.

WENO , ESPEROP QUE OS HAYA GUSTAD.EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VAN A DESVELAR MUXOS SECRETOS.

DEJAD **REVIEWS** PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

MUAKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

P.D.:LAS FRASES EN NEGRILLA NO DESTACAN SOLO LA 1ª Y LA ULTIMA FRASE, DESTACAN EL FUNDAMENTO DEL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE.


	8. Mucho que decir

HOLA A TODS!SIENTO MI TERRIBLE TARDANZA.

Capitulo 8:

Cariño?Hermione, donde estas?mi padre esta apunto de llegar-dijo Draco cuando sintio dereoente como una mano se posaba en su corbata y lo tiraba al interior de una habitación-Dios mio Hermione, estas...estas...-dijo el mirándola con la boca abierta mientras la baba se le caia por los lados

Jajajaja eso significa que te gusta no?- dijo una Hermione enfundada literalmente en un traje negro y largo con pequeños brillantes en las finas tirantas y el escote y en la parte de abajo.llavaba unas finísimas sandalias negras de charol y el pelo recogido en un alto mo0ño que dejaba su espalda despejada.

Draco le habia prometido que después de cenar con su padre irian a bailar a algun sitio apropiado

Draco cierra ya la boca jajajaja

Pero el no puedo contenerse y en vez de ese la acorralo contra la pered y la beso con una pasión que nunca habia demostrado

Sus pupilas, las de Hermione le miraban con doble intensidad ese dia, estaba extraordinariamente preciosa, era como un aura que la envolvia esa noche.

Draco para , bajemos que tu padre...-dimmmmmmmmmmmmdommmmmmmmmmmmm- draco, el timbre...tu padre esta ya aquí...jajajaja vamos draco-dijo ella incapaz de moverse pues draco no dejaba de besarla por toda la piel que encontraba a su paso

Si, es mejor que bajemos- dijo un Draco agitado por el atrranque inoportuno de pasión que se habia apoderado de el.

Si...jejejeje-y con esto, Draco le ofrecio el brazo y , tras salir de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras hacia el comedor , en el cual encontraron a un Lucius Malfoy un tanto demacrado.

Padre...

Hijo mio, que de tiempo sin vernos...oh!mi querida Hermione!estas bellísima

Oh!gracias Lucius

Por favor padre sientese

Y asi comenzo una amena velada en la que, sentados alrededor de la mesa, discutian Draco, Lucios y Blaise sobre asustos monetarios, y de vez en cuando Hermione hacia una original aportación de ideas que los dejaba asombrados a unos y callendoseles la baba a otros como Draco

Terminando la cena llegaron al postre, una tarta bañada de nata y fresas silvestres, con un toque de tutifruti por encima

Hummmmm , esta deliciosa-dijo Hermione que comia la tarta con ansias disimuladas para todos menos para Lucius

Querida?advierto en tu rostro un cierto cambio...dime , hay alguna novedad en tu vida?algo que no nos hallas contado o que debamos saber?

e...pues yo...

es cierto Hermione, antes tenias algo que decirme-dijo un Draco emocionado mientras la cogia de la mano

claro ... yo...

si?-dijo Lucios exageradamente interesado, cosa que a Hermione no le dio buena espina. Sabia que para Lucios era importante tener un nieto, para el futuro de su familia. Por otra parte estaba Blaise, el cual no habia levantado la cabeza del plato desde que comenzaron esa conversación. Aun asi, Hermione preferia que Draco lo supiese 1º.

Es que... yo...hummmmmmmmmm, Draco , no era nada importante , solo que voy a hacer unas reformas en la casa , nada mas...jejejeje

A!bueno si es eso no hay problema , cariño, mañana iremos a ver muebles

Bueno, yo he de irme, tengo cosas que...hacer-dijo Lucius dirigiendo una mirada seria a Draco

Si, yo tambien me retiro, buenas noches-dijo Blaise, y ambos desaparecieron con un clic.

Aaaaaa...una cena maravillosa, no crees?-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba encima de Draco.

Si...supongo-dijo Draco disgustado

Cariño, que te ocurre?-dijo Hermione acariciándole la cara con suavidad

De veras era eso lo que tenias que decirme?

Aaaaaa eso , no...

Entonces

Escuchame, Draco, estas seguro que lo que te dijo tu padre es cierto?

Lo que me dijo?

Lo de la maldición esa

Claro Hermione, es mi padre y ademas me la enseño

Pero el bien pudo engañarte

Hermione, donde quieres ir a parar

No me fio de el Draco, su mirada, era un ansia por saber ... no se

Por saber que Hermione?

Estoy...estoy embarazada amor mio

Hubo un momento de silencio, de miradas tensas, de sorpresa, de alegria interior

Hermione, Dios mio , vamos a ser padres!por fin, pero como ha podido ser tan pronto?eso es que mis soldaditos han aprendido bien la lección

Draco!jajajaja deja de decir y de hacer bobadas!-dijo Hermione mientras era cogida en brazos por su marido y llevada al cuarto-no ibamos a salir?''

Que tal dentro de...una hora?-dijo Draco con una picante mirada hacia su esposa

Draco, prometeme que no se lo diras, por favor

Decir que Hermione?

Decir a tu padre lo de mi embarazo

Pero el lo desea tanto como nosotros Hermione

Dime que es para ti esto Draco, es solo una fotrma de librate de una maldición o es un paso para formar una familia?

Hermione, yo valoro a mi hijo por lo que es...me importa un cuerno la maldición...yp te quiero a ti...y a el o ella...jejejeje

Entonces prometeme que no se lo diras

Pero...

Prométemelo!

Ai!esta bien...dime cuando se lo podre deci, de acuerdo?

Si cariño,durmamos...

No ibamos a salir?

Después de la paliza que me has dado?

Jajajaja

Pansy ! donde estas?-dijo Blaise preocupado por ella.

Hacia una hora que la busca y aun no la habia encontrado

Mierda!mierda, mierda , mierda!-dijo Blaise desesperado

No debi irme, no debi hacerlo, no debi decirle aquellas cosas,le dije zorra, por Dios, a ella ... pero es por tu bien , es que no lo entiendes? Nuestro hijo corre peligro!y tu,te quiero tanto...-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.habia sido sometido a tanta presion que no habia tenido tiempo de analizar los hechos.la queria, la amaba...su relacion empezo tortuosamente, pero sin darse cuenta , Pansy no habia sido la unica en enamorarse.

Es verdad eso que dices?

Pansy!

Dime, es verdad?

Yo...

Contestame de una vez!-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

Si...lo es

Oh!Blaise!-dijo Pansy arrojándose a sus brazos, mientras el la acunaba con cuidado pues su estado de gestación ya era avanzado.

Pansy, hay algo que debo contarte

Por que?por que me tratabas asi si tu en realidad me quieres...?

Pansy, sentémonos, tenemos mucho de que hablar...

WENOOOOOOOOOOO COMO SE ESTA PONIENDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUE ROMÁNTICO .LA VERDAD ES Q LA PAREJA PANSY – BLAISE ME APASIONA DE VERDAD.WENO AMORES DEJAD REVIEWS PLISSSSS A VER SI LLEGAMOS A LAS 50JEJEJEJE MUAKSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
